Harry Potter and the Wizards of Konohagakure
by Ms. Bibliophile
Summary: Harry Potter vowed to complete Dumbledore's wishes: to destroy the missing Horcruxes. Of course, he also vowed to never return to Hogwarts. Looks like both vows will be broken once Professor Uzumaki gets in the way.


Harry Potter and the Wizards of Konohagakure

o-O-0-O-o

_'Whatever am I going to do with this dilemma?'_

_The village leader, called 'Hokage' by the townspeople, sighed and turned away from the window, looking at letter that was laying, seemingly innocent, on her desk._

o-O-0-O-o

The weather was the most horrid kind. Lightening flashed, thunder boomed. Either it was a very cliche begging for some pathetic horror story, or...

The traveler sighed. Why did the weather always get worse as soon as he headed anywhere close to the school? Grumbling to himself, he tightened his cloak around himself, wincing as hail pelted his face, stinging his sensitive scar.

Then again, he thought, looking up at a grand castle that stood majestically in the English countryside, this place is magical, is it not?

o-O-0-O-o

_This letter was the object of her frustration, asking her for several of her village's protectors and mentors; if they were gone, Konohagakure would be open to many deadly enemies._

o-O-0-O-o

Plodding valiantly along, the man nearly slipped in the mud; thankfully, he was near enough to the great entranceway to regain his footing, as the ground was harder here. Lighting lit up the sky again and, squinting, the traveler was able to make out the twin demonic flying boars that guarded the front gate. Smiling, as it always amused him, he drew a thin piece of wood that fellow wizards would recognize.

However, he held this 'wand' quite awkwardly, as if he was not used to wielding it.

o-O-0-O-o

_However..._

o-O-0-O-o

Muttering under his breath, he spoke a nearly inaudible word that appeared to have no effect; however, after speaking it and putting his wand away again, he was able to walk through the gates that would normally block anyone from entering.

o-O-0-O-o

_Struck with an idea, the woman walked back to her desk and picked up her phone, dialing the number of a very well-known village Jonin, or ninja elite._

o-O-0-O-o

As he trudged up to the castle, the rain seemed to recede, becoming less and less turbulent until it was the normal pitter-patter of a summer storm. Shaking his head, the man cursed the sky at being to bi-polar.

And tripped and fell in the mud, despite his efforts.

o-O-0-O-o

_"Kakashi, I need a word... Yes, it's something to do with that letter and-what? Yes, it is concerning your friend. I'll tell you more of the details once you come here IMMEDIATELY, bringing Iruka and Guy with you."_

o-O-0-O-o

Once he reached the doorway to the castle, the mud had all but nearly been rinsed from him from the rain, but he was still in a sour mood. However, this didn't deter his manners, as, upon meeting the elderly lady with the sharp, severe features, he gave an elegant bow and smiled, his first since arriving in Europe.

"Good evening, Lady McGonagall." His white teeth were flashing brightly in the stormy night. "It's good to be here again."

o-O-0-O-o

_"Yes, I understand your anger. But you don't even know the details yet, so calm down and come over here. I'm still waiting."_

o-O-0-O-o

"So you see, Dumbledore had some very peculiar things mentioned in his will. Among them was a letter, to be given to you if certain circumstances aroused."

The man nodded, following McGonagall through the castle, his sandeled feet thudding on the stone floor.

"And I'll just assume that these 'circumstances' have been aroused?"

She glared at him. "Mr. Umino, this is no time for joking."

As soon as these words were spoken, the traveler stepped on the 24th step; his leg became immersed in the trick stone, requiring the assistance of another to become free.

Sighing, McGonagall grabbed Mr. Umino and pulled up sharply, dragging him up a few steps so that he would not become stuck again. "Really, this is ridiculous. Do you even try to act like a teacher?"

He grinned, unperturbed. "Oh, I'll act like a teacher. Only when the time calls for it."

"However are you people going to be able to handle our students? They are rambunctious youth, you know."

"Oh, my friends are quite capable of handling 'rambunctious youth'. In fact..."

The image of a blond-haired boy, bouncing around and yelling excitedly, came to mind.

"Yeah, we've handled that type before."

o-O-0-O-o

_"Yes. Yes. All right, fine, but only twelve students, all right? I'll let you three pick them out, though I can guess who you'll want."_

o-O-0-O-o

"I am sure that Lady Tsunadae informed you and the rest on what would be happening?"

"Yes, yes, of course..." Mr. Umino reread the letter that he held in his hand. "Now, this is interesting..."

"What?"

"Well, let's just say that Dumbledore and I-" He glanced around the Headmistress's office, eyes resting on its newest painting. "Have a sort of weird synchronicity again."

"What is it?"

"See, Lady Tsunadae was rather reluctant to let so many important ninja leave the village-"

"There's only three of you gone, it doesn't make a difference."

"It does in Konoha-"

"Get to the point, Mr. Umino."

"Well, it mentions in here (among other things) that we should bring some of our students here to help your with this 'inner magic', as he eloquently puts it. Why not just call it what it is, that's what I say-"

"I asked you to get to the point."

"Lady Tsunadae already suggested that we bring some of our students here, to see how they will attempt to teach others."

"...Teach?"

"Of course. It's the perfect opportunity. And don't worry, there will always be a Jonin nearby."

"But there's only three of you, and we need four. Won't it get complicated? I mean, who can teach two classes at once?"

"Oh, don't worry, another Jonin's coming. Well, she's not technically a Jonin, but she'll do. She's strong, and a good teacher."

o-O-0-O-o

_"Oh, and one more thing..."_

o-O-0-O-o

"She'll just be busy most of the time, as she's got another errand to attend during the school year."

o-O-0-O-o

Somewhere else, in a city near the castle.

"So, Severus Snape is his name?" A teen-aged girl rolled up the scroll that she had been reading and got to her feet, scanning the streets from her vantage point, a place in the branches of a tree. "Let's see how long he lasts with a ninja on his tail."

The she grinned wickedly, and disappeared. Smoke on the wind.

o-O-0-O-o

_"Bring Uzumaki Namara."_

o-O-0-O-o

PS: yeah, the title is crappy. Dunno what else to call it, though.

AN: Hello, people. No, I'm not dead. Yes, I am adding another character into this story, but only one. Any other characters that aren't part of the story aren't important, i.e. they're people who've been killed in dementor attacks and schtuff. So. Anyways, I'm starting another story here because I'm thinking of discontinuing my other story, Thing's I'd Never Say. Shame, as it's actually going to evolve into something that's quite cool (not that I'm pressuring you readers or anything...) Sho. Anyvay. Thanks to my mum, she finally got a computer so that I could write this, and thanks to my sister, who always encourages me by shrieking "WRITE MORRREEEEEEE!!!!! whenever I let her read my stories. So.

I'm writing another FMA fanfic, Screaming in the Pouring Rain, but I dunno if I'll post. Seems like FMA is going out of style... sobsob

Review, so I know whether to continue or discontinue, and read xpakux's story, Harry Potter and the FullMetal of Amestris. It is aweshumness. And, if you're wondering whom Tala is, she's a character of mine (yeah, long story, but xpakux is a friend of mine) except she's not in any of my stories here on FanFic dot net. She once was, but I deleted the story; originally it was called When In Rome... but now it's gonna be retitled Wolf In Human's Clothing. Doubtful that I'm going to repost that story, as the reception was bad (one review in two months, that's it? discontinued, then) and anyway, you'll learn everything ou need to know from xpakux's story. Not anything about her growth, and whatnot, but her personality and all that.

Oh, and as for the new character, she's in one of my Naruto fanfics, but I don't think I'll be posting that one up. Seems irrelevant.

Anyways, review please, as I'd like to know what's wrong and what's not and all that (spelling mistakes don't count, as normally I'm a great speller but our spell check is non-existent, and I type too fast to be perfect). And oh, while reviewing, think on this: yeah, Harry and Ginny love each other, but what is there was an older woman who stood in the way, one that Harry fell in love with? (yeah, he might have been under the Imperious curse, but that part of the story isn't quite fleshed out yet. But still. Tell me what you think!)

BTW: one review (YAYS! Reviews! Squee!) said that this story is kinda hard and confusing to follow. Yeah. Um, sorry 'bout that, it'll be the only one like it, promise. (well, maybe not promise, as I could change my mind) Anyways, read the italics and the regular as two differnt stories; read italics first, then regular, and then It'll be easier on you. Italics are the past, when Tsunadae first reads the letter that McGonagall's written. So. Yeah, enjoy!


End file.
